falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Laser pistol (Fallout)
}} The '''Wattz 1000 laser pistol' is an energy weapon in Fallout and Fallout 2. Background Characteristics Laser weapons tend to become less effective as the game progresses due to the fact that most late-game enemies have high resistance and threshold to laser damage. The Wattz 1000 can roast most weaker enemies, but it is better off with a Glock 86 if an energy weapon handgun is desired. In Fallout 2, Algernon in New Reno Arms' basement can upgrade one with a magnetic focusing field, tightening the laser emission which gives the weapon the Penetrate perk. Locations ''Fallout'' * Can be found on the fifth floor of the West Tek Research Facility. * Can be given by Mathia for your assignment from General Maxson in Lost Hills. * Talus gives you the authorization key for this once you complete the Rescue Initiate from the Hub quest. * Talk to Larry, he may then give one a laser pistol, as well as some info about Energy Weapons that gives you a +5% bonus to the skill. * 3 can be stolen or looted from 3 Children of the Cathedral members in the room overlooking the vat dipping room in the Mariposa Military Base. One of the Children of the Cathedral also carries 40 small energy cells. * Used by senior scribes in the Lost Hills bunker. * Can be pickpocketed from Paul in the Lost Hills bunker. * Can be pickpocketed from General Maxson in the Lost Hills bunker. ''Fallout 2'' * One can be found in Louis Salvatore's room in New Reno. * Given by the Salvatores after coming along to help guard a secret transaction taking place in the desert if loyalty points are high enough. * Used by Enclave scientists and techs at Navarro and the oil rig. * Found in a desk in the 4th level of the Sierra Army Depot. * Can be looted from Salvatore's made men. * Used by some mercenaries in random encounters. * May be sold at the Flying Dragon 8 in San Francisco. * The Quartermaster has one in his inventory. * Carried by Mason and the upper floor guards. Related quests The pistols have a somewhat important role in New Reno in Fallout 2. In the game, the Salvatores have begun conducting secret transactions with the Enclave (the Chosen One will be asked to guard one such transaction for Louis Salvatore's final quest), trading dangerous chemicals for Wattz 1000s (or "lightbringers" as they are referred to by denizens of New Reno). This gives the Salvatores an immense advantage over the other "families", and, using the "lightbringers", the Salvatores brutally massacre Mordino family members in the streets, striking fear into all those who oppose Salvatore. Although no family is willing to fight the laser-packing Salvatores head-on, Orville Wright will ask the Chosen One to locate a source of weaponry which would give the Wrights a chance at doing so, and Big Jesus Mordino will contract them to murder Louis Salvatore in revenge for the massacre. Eldridge is willing to pay if someone brings him one of the weapons to examine. Sounds References Category:Fallout Energy Weapons skill weapons Category:Fallout 2 Energy Weapons skill weapons pl:Pistolet laserowy Wattz 1000 ru:Лазерный пистолет (Fallout) uk:Лазерний пістолет (Fallout)